Long Time
by RainDragon28
Summary: Set six years after HTTYD 2, Hiccup is now chief of Berk and father. While exploring around with his daughter, a thunderstorm rises and they have to land on the closest island in sight.
1. Chapter 1

I't been six whole years since the war with Drago Bludvist, and Berk has changed alot. All of the destruction the bad Bewilderbeast had made was now fixed. Almost all of the houses were rebuilded. All the gigantics turquoise chunks of ice that the mad guys had left here, had all been melted with the help of the trained dragons from Berk, the peaceful ones from my mother's sanctuary, and the war dragons that once belonged to Drago. Now all dragons live here. Not long after Toothless had challenged the Alpha Bewilderbeast, all of the villagers and dragons helped rebuild the entire village. We made a vote on building a giant statue of my father Stoick the Vast, next to the Great Hall's giant doors, to remember the great man, chief, friend and father he had been. Stoick has been Gobber's best friend. He helped him when he first became chief. He told me that there was nothing easy about chiefing, especially when you first became. Everything was new. Well for me some things weren't because years ago, I was the leader of the Dragon Training Academy. Some problems were easier to take care of, and some others weren't. And that was part of being chief. You had to make hard choices sometimes. Like the time I decided to replace the Regatta with Dragon Racing. I mean Dragon Racing is way more awsome than a boat race, anyway. I've always wanted to be a great viking. I've tried to prove myself to my father all my life, but that all changed when I met Toothless. And together, we've showned people, that instead of fighting dragons, you could actually train them. After the battle against the Red Death, I've finally been accepted by my tribe, and father. My Dad had always been there since. He cared about me more than ever. He loved me. He sacrificed himself to save my life when Toothless was controled, ready to fire a plasma blast at me. But my father pushed me out of the way, him being shooted at. He died a hero. A real one. The Hooligan artists had worked on my Dad's statue for days. But at the end it was beautiful. He was a Viking no one would ever forget - ever.

The village is good looking now. Life is good as new and everything was back to normal.

Since that war, Astrid and I have been living together at my place, which is now our place. Everything was fine, until she came up with news. At first, when she told me, I was speachless. I hadn't believed my hears. I was full of joy, but also fear at the moment. I thought I was going to pass out.

Astrid was pregnant.

Months later she gave birth to our little girl. And we decided to name her Ashley.

Astrid, like my mother made me, made a dragon toy for her. She made a baby Nigh Fury, with a part of the end of the tail red. I smiled when she showed me. It was Ashley's fourth year old birthday present. It made her so happy. She already loved dragons, especially Toothless. And compared to me when I was a little kid, I was afraid of dragons. I was glad she was raised with those amazing creatures around her. When Astrid and I needed some time together, we would ask Valka, my mother, to come watch her while we were out. Sometimes, when my mom would watch her, she would go sleep between Toothless's paws, on his chest, and Toothless would wrap his wings around her, to keep her warm. Problem is, it gives Valka heart attacks when she looks for her in the house. Thinking she might have lost Ashley. Toothless is black, so he easily hides in the shadows in the house. And everytime my mom finds her, she breathes with relief, as she lifts the black dragon's wing and sees her there.

Yep! Life was pretty good. Since we didn't have much problems on our hands, I could often go explore and try to find new dragons.

Ashley was five now and had a dragon of her own. A Deadly Nadder just like her mother. She admire alot Astrid. She wanted to be just like her. Unfortunatly, she was like me. Small, and weak. I wouldn't of used that word 'weak' but... oh well.

Ashley had red hair with a braid at her back, and bangs that covered her forehead like me. She had turquoise eyes, like Valka, and the face of Astrid. For the rest of her body was like mine. Fragile.

Her Nadder had a purple pastel body, with pink pastel wings and feet. Her name was Pretty, and was the same age of Ashley. When the dragon finally reached six years old, she was finally able to fly with her rider, without difficulty. Before, they would just run around like puppies chasing their tales.

As she grew up, we got older. I'm now twenty-six, and so is the rest of the dragon riders. We all have are own stuff going on. But we often do some Dragon Racing for fun. All villagers like it. And so as we. Ashley finds it funny when her mother if from a tiny centimeter of catching the sheep, in Stormfly's claws, when I come from under and catch it right before she those. Then Toothless smiles at her, sticking out his tongue and cooing.

...

I got home that night, and entered the house, seeing Astrid and Ashley already having dinner. I opened the door and walked in with Toothless following behind.

''Hi Dad!'' Ashley said, rising her head, Astrid turned her head, one hand holding the wooden spoon that she suddenly dropped in the bowl, as she saw the dark circles under my eyes.

''Are you okay?'' I asked her. Astrid still looking at me.

''You mean are _you_ okay. Hiccup, you're exhausted!'' she exclaimed, standing up walking toward me.

''You should get some sleep, babe'' she said, placing the back of her hand on my forehead, searching for a fever, but there was none.

''Yeah, I should'' I replied.

''What have you been doing all day?'' she asked me. ''You look like you've been up all night and day working on another project of yours!''

I didn't really had time for projects anymore, unfortunately.

''I..I've done as much as possible, so tomorrow I could go explore with Toothless and-'' I started.

''Can I come!?'' asked a little girl's voice from behind Astrid.

I looked at Ashley and then back to Astrid, asking her her permission for taking her with me tomorrow.

She sigh. ''Okay...'' she simply said ''But, you eat and get some rest'' she ordored me. I smirked. '' And you too. If you want to keep up with your Dad and Toothless''

While Ashley was climbing the stairs up, Astrid told me to sat down and eat something. She offered me the rest of her soup, and I accepted. You can't really refused anything from Astrid Hofferson. Trust me.

I finished my bowl of soup and climbed up the stairs, where I saw Ashley, already sleeping safe and sound in Toothless's paws, like she did very often. Her room was actually downstairs, in my Dad's. But she didn't liked to be alone in a room. And since Toothless's bed was up here, here she would sleep. Toothless didn't looked bothered by it. He knew the little girl was my daughter, and he would protect her as he protects me.

I walked toward the bed that had now two places, and was moved to where my desk used to be, the desk now placed where the bed used to be, and I removed my armor, now with a fur cape that covers the right side of my back, and placed it on the side of the bed. I took off my green shirt and tunic, and placed them at the end of the bed. Finally taking off my prosthetic leg, and placed it next to my upper armor laying on the wooden floor next to me. And with that, I looked at Toothless, hiding Ashley with his wings and I wrapped myself with the covers.

I heard footsteps climb up the wooden stairs that would connect our bed room, and the fireplace. Astrid walked toward me as I left my head to see her sit on the edge of the bed and removing her shoulder pads. She placed her armor on the floor too, and lied down on her side of the bed, before blowing the two candles on the table next to her, leaving the room in the darkness. The only light that was present was the one of the moon entering the room by the open window over my desk.

As she slid down under the covers, I wrapped an arm arround her, her head digging in my chest, and my chin over her head.

''I love you,'' I simply whispered over her head.

''I love you too babe'' she replied, also whispering, trying not to disturb the girl and dragon sleeping peacefully together.

I closed my eyes, and slowly fell into a restful sleep. My miracle in my arms, and the ones I love, sleeping peacefully, like nothing could ever go wrong, no more.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early this morning. I sat on the edge of the bed, searching for my prosthetic, my eyes still closed. My hand was reaching to catch... nothing. I opened my eyes, looked down, where I had left my fake leg the other night, but it wasn't there. I gazed around the room, hopefully finding it. I just hoped Toothless didn't took it again, thinking it was a chewing toy. He did that sometimes... Even if I would tell him again, and again, and again, to not chew my metal leg. So I just looked around, and then I saw something move from the window, or not _something_ but _someone_. I looked back where Toothless should be sleeping with my daughter, but the lava bed was empty. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Ashley would do that sometimes too, take my prosthetic while I'm asleep, take it, or hide it very well. So I took my tunic and shirt, and put them on. I hopped on one leg as quietly as possible, making it to the open window. I looked outside, and then, with two arms and one leg, I got outside by the window. Then I looked around. Ashley was very sneaky. She could hide almost everywhere, thanks to her small frame.

''Oh Ashley, where are you?'' I sang, trying to be the bad guy in the game she was playing. I looked around and then-

''Argh!'' she jumped on my back, from the roof. I smiled, and fell on the soft grass under my foot.

''Gah!'' I faked. She laughed. I turned around, her on my belly. I placed one arm to cover my face, and she started hitting it with her small fists, and I acted.

''Argh, and it's ugly! Ashley and Daddy, gah, enemies aga- Ahhhh...'' I said before she jumped on my stomach. She continued laughing.

''Ha, ha, ha!'' she laughed, me trying to get up.

''Ok, we should get ready for the exploration! The sooner we start-'' I didn't get the chance to finish before I was covered by Night Fury saliva. Toothless kept licking me all over. And the little girl just laughed.

''GAH! Toothless! Stop! Tooth-ERK!'' I stood up ''You know that doesn't wash out!'' I yelled, not to loud, as I shook the unwashable saliva, off my cloths.

''Oh you think that's funny?'' I asked Ashley, still laughing at me.

I took the saliva on my hands and threw it at her. She closed her eyes, throwing the unwashable saliva off her face.

''Erk! That tastes awful!'' she said.

''Eww... You should of closed your mouth'' I said starting laughing.

''At least now we're even'' I told her smiling.

''Come on, give my leg back, please''

She handed it to me, laughing of what happened. We were both covered of Toothless's saliva, at least, she just had the face, me, I was completely.

We entered the house, and went at the kitchen to eat breakfeast. I wasn't really hungry this morning, so I just gave my salmon to Toothless, who enjoyed it alot. Ashley hate it completely, even if Pretty kept bothering her for it, she said _no_ , that she had her breakfeast this morning

Astrid woke up, and was already all armored up. She went down the stairs, and went to me.

''Well, hello Milady!'' I said.

''Sorry Hiccup! Got a race to race!'' she said, running at the door ready to open it before my hand grabbed her shoulder and she turned around.

''You're not leaving without a kiss good luck'' I said, placing a hand on her waist, and pressing my lips on her's.

''Thanks'' she said kissing me back.

Ashley looked at this smirking.

Then Astrid left the place as fast as a Night Fury.

''Well, are you ready to go?'' I asked Ashley.

''Yep!'' she said.

I went up to my room and took my flight suit and armor and put them on. Next, I went outside, Toothless's saddle in my hands, and I strapped it on him. He looked pretty exited about going exploring. And I was too. It gave a break of taking care of the village. Ashley had already put her saddle on Pretty. It was faster for her, sense she didn't had any tailfin to control.

I climbed on Toothless' back, testing the tailfin, and then Ashley climbed on her Nadder, and we both took off.

...

It has been some hours now, and Toothless and I liked to do tricks in the air. Ashley tried.

We continued flying for the next two hours. We came past some already explored islands, and she would ask me if it was new or not. Each of them I said no, they were all new when I was fifteen. I had already explored them all with the gang. I missed these times. Feels like forever sense I flew with someone else than Astrid.

CRACK!

A lightning lighted the grey sky above us, followed by a loud growl.

''Thunderstorm. Just great!'' I complained. I didn't usually complained about stuff like that. ''Ashley!'' I yelled turning my head to face her.

''Open your lovely eyes for any sign of island!'' I yelled over the growling from above us.

I saw her look down at her left, me at my right, searching for any island.

''There!'' she yelled.

I turn around, looking down at where she was gesturing.

''Argh...'' I simply said.

''What's wrong with this island?'' she asked me with a curious gaze.

''Long story'' I answered.

We flew down on the black, rocky island. Well known under the name of...

 _Outcast Island_


	3. Chapter 3

We flew down on Outcast Island, since we didn't really had a choice. I've visited every island, every sea stack and every rock of the archipelago, twice, and I do know that there isn't any island near here. I just hoped that the Outcasts wouldn't find us in any hiding spot.

We came close, and I told Ashley to stay close to me, and to be quiet. We landed on the side of the volcano, and dismounted.

''You okay?'' I asked Ashley.

''Yah, why?'' she asked.

''Nothing.'' I answered.

''Dad, why are you so nervous, and why are we hiding?'' she asked, again.

''I'll tell you later'' I replied.

I ordered Toothless and Pretty to stay in the hiding spot, while me and Ashley, would go find some wood for a camp fire, since during night, it's possible freezing to death here. The dragons did as told. And not long after, we were out of their sight.

It's been, what, ten years? It's been ten years since my Dad made peace with Alvin. Outcasts and Hooligans are supposed to be allies. But has he heard of my father's death? Can't be sure. If he did, the alliance might already be broken. Just hoping none will recognize me. And neither get caught.

So we just walked, looked around for dried wood for the fire, which shouldn't be that hard to find. After all, we're talking about Outcast Island here, dried wood is pretty much all they've got.

...

Meanwhile, on the Outcasts's side.

''Sir, we've spotted two people walking near the mountain, on the North side of the island'' an Outcast warned the Outcast chief.

''With dragons?'' he asked.

''No sir'' he answered.

''Well, bring them to me'' he ordered.

''Do you want them alive?'' another asked.

''Why not! For now...'' he said. And with that, many Outcasts took their weapons and ran outside, toward the North side of the island, ready to bring the intruders to their chief.

...

Ashley and I just searched around for the wood. We found some sticks, but that was all. I guess we would have to deal with that. We were pretty far from our hiding spot, where Toothless and Pretty were waiting for us. I just guessed that they would be playing with each other by now. Toothless is playful, and Pretty is young, and really likes to play. She played often with Ashley, her best friend and rider.

''Well, I guess we'll have to deal with a five minutes camp fire...'' I said, holding three sticks in my hand, Ashley holding two.

''Come on lets go back, before-'' I didn't had the chance to finish, when a bola was thrown at me. I gasped as I hit the hard ground.

''Dad!'' I heard Ashley scream.

I looked up at her, an Outcast holding her by her arm. My eyes widened as I saw her try to free herself from the man's grip.

Two other Outcasts came to me, and cut the ropes around my body, keeping my arms tight around my frame. I didn't even had time to just reach my inferno, before the two of them grabbed my arms holding them, so I didn't get away. They then put a cloth on my eyes, so I wouldn't see anything at all. I didn't know if Ashley was blinded too, I just hoped that she would be able to run away, and get out of here as fast as possible, and never look back.

We were dragged through... I think, tunnels? I wasn't sure, since I didn't see anything, I just heard my prosthetic foot noise, echoing. I also heard my gasps echo too, and those of Ashley. It didn't smell good. Not at all actually.

We heard a iron door open, and we were dragged in, the two men still holding my arms, and the cloth still on my eyes, and we suddenly stopped.

I heard footsteps come toward me, and stop right in front of me. The man took off the cloth blinding me, and looked at me straight in the eyes, his dark black eyes, meeting my emerald green ones. I haven't thought that it would take that long not recognizing a Hiccup. I mean, I did changed alot, but still.

''Who are you...'' he asked, more a of a statement, than a question.

''Who am I?'' I asked, but I mean, really?

I didn't know what to say next, since, I didn't know what he was going to do to me and Ashley if I told him, or told him not.

He just looked at me, from head to toe, and that's when his eyes widened. My leg. Then years ago, the boy with the missing leg, riding a Night Fury, son of Stoick the Vast, leader of the Dragon Training Academy, and also known under the name of 'Dragon Conqueror'. Hiccup.

''Hiccup.'' he said with an evil grin. ''Who knew you'd make it that far..!''

I was so angry at those words. Yes, I know I'm small, I'm weak, I can't lift a sword, I can't swing an axe, and I can't even throw a bola with my bare hands... And so?

He walked at Ashley kneeling down at her.

''Who's this?'' he asked me, still looking at her.

''Don't touch her.'' I said, anger rising inside me. ''Let her go''

Alvin looked up at me, and ordered the man to let her go. She immediatly, ran to me, hugging my good leg.

''Oh, I bet that's your daughter!'' he said rising his chin.

''Men! Take those runts to their cell!'' he ordered, and we were taken threw the tunnels, where dragons were still caged, some dead, some alive.

The men were still holding me, Ashley following me, holding a hook of my flight suit, to make sure she didn't lose me.

I was pushed in, so was Ashley.

''Ashley! Are you alright?'' I asked her, kneeling down, hugging her in a tight hug.

She was crying. She was afraid. She never had any enemies so far, until now.

''Shh... Everything is going to be okay.'' I promised her.

''We'll get out of here soon, I promise.''

''Trust me''


	4. Chapter 4

It was cold that night. I took off the fur cape of my back, and wrapped Ashley with it. You really don't want to catch a cold in these situations. It has been an hour now, and Ashley still couldn't sleep. She was terrified.

''Dad...'' she almost whispered. ''I-I'm scared''

I looked at her, we were both kneeling down. ''I'm scared too Ashley'' I said.

I took her in my arms, her chin resting on my shoulder, and her arms around my neck. And I sang her lullaby, I would sing to her when she had a nightmare.

''Well I know the feeling.. of finding yourself stuck in a nightmare...'' I started.

''And there ain't no way out... From this scary, cold, dark place I'm in...'' she continued.

''But I'm telling you that, it's not that bad... ''I sang.

''But you're not sure, you can take this anymore...''

''...If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out, to let you know that you're not alone. And if you can't tell, I'm scared as well... So just close your eyes...''

''... Out of the darkness and into the light...''

I didn't finish the song. She was already sleeping in my arms.

So I just lied on my back on the hard floor, her lying down on my belly, the fur cape wrapped around her, so she wouldn't be freezing to death. My armor was warm enough for me. I made it for that, when I got out exploring, I wouldn't freeze in the open air of the sky.

It took a moment for me to fall asleep. I was so tired, but at the same time I was afraid that Alvin would take Ashley away from me while I'm asleep. But my eyelids just fell so... heavy. I took a deep breath, and fell into a deep sleep of rest.

...

Astrid got home that night, expecting to see me and Ashley already home. But no. The house was empty. Just her and Stormfly. She took a deep breath and supposed that we landed somewhere because of the thunderstorm that ended many hours ago. But still, we should have been here, or we should be home in the morning. But she didn't know on what island we landed on, maybe we got in trouble. Oh we are in trouble. Hey, I'm Hiccup. I always, always! Get in trouble. But, lets not go there...

Astrid told herself that if we weren't back tomorrow afternoon, she would come search for us. She hated being worried. But what could she do? She just hoped that we were both okay.

...

I woke up a couple times that night, not knowing why. I had to figure out a plan to get out of here with Ashley. Both of us. I needed her, and she needed me. I wasn't going to let Ashley live with one parent most of her life, like what happened to me. I had a happy, complete family, for... one day. And then... boom! Back to one parent.

''I can't believe this is actually happening...'' I whispered to myself. ''I should of left her home, safe. Now we're stuck here, with no plan, and no way out.''

But was it hopeless?

No. It wasn't.

Toothless and Pretty are still out there. They could maybe help us. Maybe save us. Maybe...

Toothless is been through much worst stuff that this. I mean, he is the Alpha after all. And he has Pretty, Ashley's young Nadder. He could use her help. They must be growing worried now... All night gone on Outcast Island just for wood? Nah, there is something wrong. I should of been back to Toothless a long time ago.

Morning was rising, I could tell by the light entering the cell by the small iron window at the back.

I was so sleepy, that I wasn't even aware of the Outcast standing on the other side of the bars of the cell. How long has he been there? Can't have been for so long.

Ashley woke up, she was shivering. I look down at her, tried to keep her warm. And then I looked back at Alvin.

''What do you want.'' I asked.

''Mhmmm... I want many things Hiccup. But there is something I want more than anything...'' he said.

''Oh, and what's that?'' I asked.

He laughed, and then raised a finger, pointing at me.

''You''


	5. Chapter 5

Me? What does he means me?

Alvin wants me, but why?

He entered the cell, I was still lying down Ashley on my belly. I sat, and hold Ashley close to my chest.

''Stop!'' I yelled at him.

He stopped walking and looked down at me.

''I'll go but on one condition'' I said. ''You have to promise not to harm her''

''Fine...'' he said.

So I stood up, and followed Alvin out. Ashley sat there looking at me terrified.

''Daddy! Don't leave me!'' she yelled running toward the iron door already closed.

''It's gonna be okay Ashley. Trust me'' I told her turning around, my hands being tied in front of me. She just looked so... scared. But I didn't wanted anything bad to happen to her. She was one of my weaknesses.

Alvin kept pushing me with his sword in my back.

''What exactly are you planning Alvin.'' I said, not sure if I was asking to question to myself or him.

''You'll see soon enough! Don't you worry.'' he said, talking near my ear. I made a disgusted face as he spoke.

He suddenly took me by the hair of the back of my head and pulled it, causing me to gasp.

''I'm not gonna do anything for you Alvin.'' I said, as he took out a dagur from his belt.

''I know you won't.'' he smiled, pressing the blade on my neck. I hold my breath and closed my eyes. ''That's why I brought you here.''

''I'm sure you remember this place, don't you Hiccup?'' he said, still smiling and laughing. This was the place I had almost trained Alvin's wild dragons. He was planning to do some bad things with them. He would use them as weapons against Berk.

Alvin didn't had any wild dragons in the arena, so why bring me here? Maybe there wasn't any wild dragons, but there was one dragon. A jet black body, with slight lighter markings around it. A fake red tailfin at its tail, and a saddle on its back.

As soon as I saw him, my eyes widened, showing only fear.

''Toothless!''

He was dragged out of a cage, me in the center of the arena.

Not long after Toothless was out, I turned around and saw a large frame, holding a small one.

''Ashley!'' I screamed.

I was in the center, my best friend on one side, and my daughter on the other.

''Lets play a little game Hiccup.'' Alvin's voice rose from above. ''Who are you gonna choose boy? Your trusty dragon, or your precious girl?''

Both Outcasts had crossbows pointing at them.

Choose? _How_ can I choose? _Who_ can I choose?

None.

They were both part of my life. If one of them died...

I couldn't think about that. It was too painful...

So I just screamed in pain and fell on the ground.

''DAD!'' Ashley screamed.

Toothless gave a small coo of worry. He was all tied up in ropes, so he couldn't move.

''Who shot him!?'' Alvin screamed in anger.

He looked down at his men who had crossbows.

...

On the other side of the island, Pretty had been hiding at the same hiding spot I had ordored her to stay. However, Toothless ran out looking for me. Of course he did. It's Toothless after all. He's super protective. Pretty was the last one who could get us out of trouble. Could she do it? No one knows...

At this moment, she heard a scream. My scream echoing around the island. I had screamed so hard, that thankfully, she heard it. Yes, maybe she's a Nadder. Not as powerful as a Night Fury, but still.

So she took off and went toward the direction of my scream. Outcasts would maybe think she's a wild dragon when she'll fly over us. She still had a saddle on her back. She was still very smart. And that's what made her and Ashley very special. She'll know what to do.

...

I was lying on the ground motionless. What would Alvin do if I didn't choose? If I couldn't choose? I was unconscious looking right now...

Toothless saw what I was doing. So he played his part. He saw the Outcast holding a crossbow toward him, distracted by Alvin walking toward me, and kneeling down.

He quickly, quietly knocked out the man with his free tail against the hard stone wall.

Alvin didn't hear anything, he was still kneeling down at me.

I opened my eyes, looked up at Toothless, and quickly took my inferno, flames burning around the blade as I ran to Toothless, cutting the ropes. Once free I looked at Ashley, the Outcast guard, replaced by Alvin the Treacherous himself.

''Let her go.'' I said firmly. Toothless growling fiercely at him as he did the first time we met Eret. I was on his left, sword in hand, ready to battle.

I was full of anger at the moment. If he dared hurt her, I would kill Alvin with my bare hands. Even if it's impossible, I would do anything, to keep Ashley safe.

I was about to order Toothless to fire a plasma blast, until I looked up to see Pretty, flight down at the arena, shooting spines at the guards blocking her way to her rider.

She stopped right in front of the entrance of the arena, getting Alvin's attention, and with that, I ran at Ashley, throwing both of us to the ground, as Toothless fired a plasma bast at the man, knocking him unconscious.

''Come on, lets get out of here.'' I said as I took her hand, helping her getting on her feet, as I ran at Toothless, her to Pretty.

We were about to fly back home, until I thought about Alvin. If he was our enemie, well...

I turned my inferno around, and let out Zippleback gas free, and into the arena. Only took one spark and...

BOOM!


	6. Chapter 6

It was afternoon now, and Ashley was really hungry after not eating, lunch, dinner, breakfeast, and lunch again. The sun wasn't really up in the sky, so I guessed it was about three in the afternoon. We flew out, leaving Outcast Island behind, not looking back, and head home.

The thing I was really worried about was Astrid. How to tell her?

 _Hi Astrid! Yeah, we got captured by the Outcasts, no big deal. We almost died but oh well..._

Really?

No of course that wasn't the way I was going to explain her what happened... You don't want to get in a fight with Astrid Hofferson... Trust me.

A voice rose at my right as I flew on Toothless in the clear sky.

''That was awsome!'' she said. She looked pretty happy about it. If she's talking about the explosion in the arena, I totally agree. It was awsome. Who doesn't like explosions? The twins love explosions, good thing they weren't there - they would have made the entire island explode!

I got to say... That was my first real playing dead. Goober had teached me and the gang how to. I never used it before, until now. Toothless must of had used it alot before, 'cause when he saw what I was doing, he immediatly played his part. And that is something to learn to Ashley. Playing dead, when needed, and not when wanted.

We flew for two hours and we finally made it to Berk.

Home sweet Home!

We flew toward it, and landed on the grass in front of our house.

I expected to see Astrid home. It was now starting to get dark. But Astrid wasn't home.

Of course...

How could I missed that. Astrid obviously started worrying about us, and not so surprisingly, went out.

''Argh, just great!'' I complained.

''Argh!'' she said.

''What are you complaining about?'' I asked her.

''I don't know, what are you complaining about?'' she asked.

Clever girl. Now someone is more clever than I... Another thing to complain about...

It didn't matter right now. I had to go get Astrid, before _she_ gets in trouble.

''Ashley, you stay home, and take care of Pretty'' I told her. ''I'm going after your mom''

She simply nodded and turned to Pretty, showing her to come.

I mounted Toothless and back in the sky.

''Okay Bud, where to you think Astrid would go?'' I asked him.

He cooed, turning his head on the side to be able seeing me.

''Okay, well you're the guide!'' I said, before he boosted his speed.

He flew toward a small island.

''Itchy Armpit?'' I said, asking the question to myself.

Toothless flew down, extremely quietly, and that's when I saw Astrid, looking at the horizon, for any sign of a Night Fury and Deadly Nadder.

I ordered Toothless to land. I dismounted, didn't took off my mask, and walked very slowly toward Astrid, by the back, where she couldn't see me coming. And I took her shoulders and shooked them screaming. She turned around, eyes wide open, and screamed. I laughed so hard at my prank.

''You..!'' she was mad. But I kept laughing.

''Where were you!'' she asked.

''We just got home, knowing you would be looking for us around.'' I answered.

''You should've seen your face,'' I told her laughing, one arm around my stomach the other taking off my mask covering my face.

''Okay I'm done'' I said as I stopped laughing, but still found it funny.

I walked at her, one arm around her waist.

''Come here you'' I said before pressing my lips against her's, closing my eyes.

Suddenly something pushed me in the back, being Toothless.

''Oh right. Toothless you're my first girlfriend...'' I said before he started licking me all over.

''Gah, stop! Toothless! Sto-'' I didn't get the chance to finish as his saliva entered my mouth. Erk... May I say that dragon saliva tastes awful!

Astrid laughed at me. It was her turn...

I stood up, covered of Night Fury saliva... again.

I looked up at her.

''Toothless! Night Fury saliva attack!'' I said, pointing at Astrid. It only took a moment and Astrid was covered of it too.

We both laughed. Including Toothless, and Stormfly.

Sunsets were beautiful from Itchy Armpit. So we stayed, and watched the sun disappear behind the sea stacks covered with oranged trees.

This moment.

Couldn't.

Have been.

More.

Perfect.

 **The end.**


End file.
